Jack and Rose's Dreams Come True
by Lady Charlotte of Belgium
Summary: After the tragedy of the sinking of Titanic, Jack and Rose struggle to survive in the waters of the North Atlantic. Jack and Rose will have a life they have dreamt of before as Jack survives the deadly waters but will everything be as they planned?
1. The Death of Titanic

**Hi! This is my first fanfic****! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! But before you read you must know that the first chapter is mainly based on ****the end of the movie (to remind you exactly what happens in the end if you haven't seem it in a long time). But little by little things change from the actual movie into the story I have created. And also you have to know that, I do not own all these characters, I do own Caroline Lyris and I might add a few characters or name unnamed characters from the film however I will tell you before a certain chapter when any of this happens, so that you don't think that it's all form the movie. Have fun reading! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Night of Apr****il 15th 1912**

The stern of the _Titanic_ slowly started rising vertically. Many people were struggling to get to the very back. In there was Jack and Rose.

"Come on," said Jack to Rose as he was helping her up, "come on." He repeated to encourage her. There were people everywhere wondering what to do and some just listening to a priest. But Jack and Rose managed to push through, and to climb to the back of the ship.

As they reached the very back of the _Titanic_, Jack drew Rose to himself, and held her tightly as he was holding a tight grip on the railing of the ship. Jack was holding on to Rose, and Rose was holding on to Jack. Neither of them wanting to let each other go. Rose looked around remembering something.

"Jack this is where we first met." she said to Jack.

Jack looked at her passionately for a moment then kissed her on the forehead and pressing his cheek to her forehead. He was holding her as close as he could.

But the stern of the ship was rising vertically, more and more. Jack watched as people were slipping down the deck into the freezing water with worry for Rose. The stern kept on rising and rising. Jack made sure Rose held on to the railing as he was.

Then suddenly the ship started splitting and the stern of the ship dropped down into the water. Jack and Rose were still holding on tight to the railing. Then again the stern of the ship started rising.

Jack looked at Rose and said "We have to move!"

He climbed over the railing. He heard screams from Rose and turned back to see her struggling to hold on.

"Give we your hand, I'll pull you over!" He got down to reach for her hand.

"Come on, give we your hand. Give me your hand." He repeated before she was finally convinced to let go of the railing with one hand and give it to Jack. Rose pulled herself up.

"I've got y'a. Don't let go. Come on I've got y'a!" Jack said to Rose, trying to encourage her.

He pulled her over safely and he made sure to let her press herself to the railing as he covered her while holding onto the railing himself.

"What's happening Jack?!" Rose asked as the ship was completely vertical and it wasn't moving for a moment.

"I don't know!" Jack replied as he looked around for signs of what was going to happen next. Then suddenly the ship started bobbing in the water. Jack quickly clung on to the railing.

"Hold on!" he said to Rose.

"Jack!" Rose screamed, for she didn't know what was happening.

They both saw the many people, that didn't go to the other side of the railing like they did, falling into the freezing water.

Then suddenly the ship started sinking down into the water, still vertically.

"This is it!" Jack said, as he saw what was coming it was going to be the end of the _Titanic_.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Rose exclaimed as she understood what was happening.

"Hold on!" Jack said to Rose.

"Oh God!" Rose said once again.

What was left of the _Titanic_ was going down quickly now.

"The ship is gonna suck us down. Take a deep breath when I say it. Keep looking for the surface, keep kicking and do not let go of my hand!"

Rose nodded while, they both looked at the water getting nearer.

"We're gonna make it Rose! Trust Me." Jack said.

"I trust you!" Rose replied.

"Ready, wait! NOW!!!" Jack shouted to make sure he was heard over all the noise.

They both took a deep breath while the water was getting nearer every second. Then they were sucked in by the water. It was the end of the _Titanic_.

Rose and Jack kept kicking for the surface holding on to each other but then a wave of pressure caused Jack and Rose to let go of each other. Jack went down as Rose's life-vest made her rise to the surface. They tried hard to swim to each other but then before Rose knew it she was at the surface of the water.

Rose took a deep breath, "Jack!" she called. "Jack! Jack!" She called his name numerous times, but she couldn't see him anywhere so she decided to swim elsewhere. Then suddenly a drowning man got hold of her. He did everything to have air. Rose was pushed under water and out a few times, allowing her to take a few brief breaths.

"Jack!" Rose called, before being pushed underwater once again.

"Rose!" Jack called back seeing her being pushed underwater. He quickly swam over to her.

"Get off her! Get off her!" he shouted at the man then punched him in the face.

"Rose." Jack said, happy to see her again.

"Jack!" she replied.

"Swim Rose! I need you to swim!" he said, taking her hand and swimming ahead of her.

"Keep swimming!" he said, to encourage her.

"It's so cold!" she replied.

"Swim Rose!" he just repeated.

"Come on, here, keep swimmin'. He said seeing a peace of debris floating.

"Here get on it. Get on top." He said holding the peace of debris for her. As she struggled to get up he encouraged her.

"Come on Rose." When she finally got on, he tried to get on too but the wood would just flip over.

"Stay on it Rose, stay on it." He said.

"Jack…" Rose said.

"I'm here right now, I'm here right now." Jack replied.

"The boats are coming back for us Rose." Jack said encouragingly, "hold on just a little bit longer. They had to row away from the suction, but now they will be coming back."

After waiting a long time, maybe minutes, hours. Jack and Rose were still talking.

"It's getting quiet." Rose said to Jack a she heard the number of screams lessening.

"It's just gonna take a couple of minutes to get the b—boats organized." Jack responded, "I don't know about you, but, I intend to w—write a strong awarded letter to the White Star Line about all this." He informed Rose.

Rose looked at him for a moment, "I love you, Jack."

Jack looked back at her, "Don't you do that, don't you say your goodbyes, not yet, do you understand me?" Jack said.

"I'm so cold," Rose replied.

"Listen Rose, you're gonna get outta here, you're gonna go on, and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow, you're gonna die an old, old lady, warm in her bed, not here, not this night, not like this, do you understand me?" Jack said.

"I don't feel my body," she just replied.

"Winning that ticket Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must—you must do me this honour Rose, you must promise me, that you'll survive, that you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless, promise me now, Rose. And never let go of that promise." Jack said to Rose.

"I promise." She responded.

"Never let go." Jack repeated.

"I'll never let go, Jack." She said, "I'll never let go." Rose repeated as Jack kissed her hand.

Jack stayed by Rose all the time never leaving her. Until something caught his eye, another piece of floating debris.

"Rose, there is another piece of debris floating by, I—I have to go get it, I need it. I'll come right back with it. I will come b—back and stay with you." He said giving Rose's hand a gentle squeeze and kiss before letting go of it.

Rose looked as Jack swam toward the piece of debris and swam back with it. She looked at him climbing onto it and lying across her.

"Jack, why aren't they back yet?" Rose asked.

" They are probably on th—they're way." He responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it might be a bit boring to read what you have already seen in the movie but starting the second chapter it will really start to become the story you came to read!**


	2. Saved

**Hi again! The second chapter is finally done! It is slightly has a couple of scenes from the movie but way, way less than the first chapter did! I hop you enjoy this chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later**

Jack and Rose were each lying on a piece of floating debris. They now and then started a conversation to make sure they were both still alive. Then Rose spotted something, a light. She also faintly heard someone saying something.

"Is there anyone alive out there?! Can anybody hear me?!" over and over she heard those words.

"Jack, can you hear it?" Rose asked. "Jack?" she asked again seeing that he didn't respond. Rose believing he was dead started crying. "Jack!" she cried shaking his hands.

"Hmmm…? Wha—what?" Jack asked. Rose couldn't believe it. Jack wasn't dead. She was so happy that she had to kiss him so she made an effort to get as near to him as the two pieces of debris would allow her to go and kissed him passionately.

Jack looked at her puzzled and wondered why she so suddenly kissed him. "What…?" he started but he didn't have time to finish, for Rose remembered she had to tell him what she heard and saw.

"Jack, I saw a li—light, and I also heard someone ask if someone was alive out here and if anybody could hear him." Rose explained to Jack.

"Well if that's the case we have to make sure he knows we're here," he said, "Rose, do you see anything, we could use? L—look around you. Do you see anything?" he asked looking around him as well.

"Jack, I see a frozen man with a whistle in his mouth!" Rose exclaimed. She started climbing off of the piece of debris she had been lying on for a couple of hours. But Jack stopped her.

"I'll go, Rose. You stay on there." He said starting to get off of the piece of debris he was on as well. But now Rose stopped him, this time.

"No Jack, you have done so much for me already, you have also been in the water for too long and you just got out. I will go this time." Rose said as she eased herself in the freezing water of the North Atlantic. She swam to the crewman took hold of the whistle and blew in the whistle as much as she could.

The light she had seen earlier fell upon her. She blew a couple more times and made a gesture to follow her. She swam back to the debris with Jack, who had turned around to watch her beloved Rose.

"Jack, they came back for us! Just like you said they would!" Rose said with happiness.

"Well of course, have I ever lied to you, Rose?" he asked.

"Of course not, Jack." She responded, "I always trusted you." She added smiling.

As the lifeboat stopped near the debris Rose was pulled up first followed by Jack and they each got a thick blanket to cover themselves. Jack kept his arms wrapped around Rose while 2nd officer Lightoller tried to find more survivors with some help from other people on the lifeboat. They found a couple more but not more. In total 7 were saved from the freezing waters of the North Atlantic including Jack and Rose. They later found out that this was the only lifeboat out of the twenty floating nearby that came back.

Jack and Rose did everything to keep each other warm and they tried to make sure they each had what the other needed. They didn't talk, they had seen to many deaths for one night to talk about anything.

Jack was thinking about his two friends; Tommy and Fabrizio. Had they survived? Or had they perished on the _Titanic_ like so many others? Was he ever to see them or hear from them again?

Rose, was thinking about her mother. Was she worried? Did she even care? What about Cal? Did he get on a boat safely or did he perish with other passengers on the _Titanic_? If he survived did he regret how he treated her?

A couple of hours later a ship was spotted and officer Lightoller and other crewmen on other lifeboats tried to get its attention with lights. The rescue ship was the _Carpathia_. It stopped and everyone was brought onto it.

There were three infirmaries to take care of some passengers, one infirmary for each class. 2nd officer Lightoller decided that Jack, Rose, and the other five retrieved passengers from the water, go to the infirmary, for a check up and extra care after being in the icy waters for so long. On the way to the infirmary for third class, they got a cup of warm tea. Jack kept Rose close to him.

When they arrived inside the infirmary, they were each lead to a bed and Jack made sure he was in the one right next to the bed Rose had. He wanted to make sure she was alright under any circumstances. He wanted to be there for her.

When they both had a check up, Jack and Rose were asked to stay in the infirmary for 1 more day to make sure they recovered from their hours being in the glacial water. They were allowed anywhere in the inside of the ship but they were forbidden to go out before the end of that day. They had a nurse that came to them often and she was very kind to them.

"How are you guys doing? Had a good rest?" she asked, "What is your name dear?" she asked Rose.

"My name is Rose Dawson," Rose replied with a quick glance at Jack, whom had been paying a lot of attention to her.

"And yours, young man?" she asked turning to Jack with a smile.

"My name's Jack Dawson," he replied.

"My name is Caroline Lyris, I'm a nurse for everyone here, but I prefer helping third class people because they seem more generous. I will be your nurse on this trip."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline," replied Rose with a kind smile.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Caroline," replied Jack as well, "Thank you for taking care of me and Rose." He continued with a smile.

"You are very welcome Mr. Dawson." She said with her smile still on her face.

"Please, call me Jack." He said before she could say anything else.

"Alright, Mr. Daw—Jack." She corrected after remembering what Jack had said previously, "I shall head off now, I have other patients to attend. I shall see you in a few hours, Jack, and umm…" she began.

"Rose, just call me Rose." Rose concluded with a smile.

"I shall see you later Jack and Rose," she headed of but suddenly stopped in her tracks and came back quickly remembering something, "Oh, and um, your breakfast is right here," she said gesturing to the little table in between the two beds. You can leave your beds anytime, and leave the infirmary with those passes. You have to hand them over to the security at the entrance of the infirmary. But make sure you take them back when you come back in or else we will think something happened to you. You also have to come back every two hours so that we can check off that you are safe. Now have a nice day." She finished heading off.

"Wow, now she talks a lot." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"She does, but she's probably only trying to help." She approved, taking her tray with her breakfast.

"Yeah I know, I was just joking." Jack said. Jack took his tray and went to sit next to Rose on her bed. "Rose, you know, I was surprised that you used my name as yours." Why did you…?" Jack started but before he could finish his question Rose finished the question for him.

"Why did I use Dawson instead of DeWitt Bukater? Well Jack, I believe that now is the perfect time to start a new life, you and me. DeWitt Bukater is my first class name. Now, I know I have spent little time as a third class passenger, yet I prefer it to my first class life." Rose explained to Jack.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. And I am glad you chose to use my name." Jack said, "so what do you say about a little visit around this ship after we finished breakfast?"

"Well Jack, it's a very good idea." She nodded at his proposition and smiled. Jack held her close and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Rose looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad I'm with you right now." She said before continuing her breakfast.

"Me too, Rose. Me too." He said before continuing his own breakfast. They ate breakfast silently together just enjoying to be in each other's presence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think? You liked it? Want to comment on something? Review Please! I really want to know how I can improve my writing skills! Third chapter coming up soon!**


	3. The Encounter

**Hi! The third chapter is finally here! You will meet a few characters in this chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack and Rose had finished their breakfast, they took their passes from the little wooden table in between their beds and walked towards the security.

"We would like to walk around the ship a bit." Jack said, handing the two passes to the tall man. "We will be back in two hours or so," he continued.

"All right, you may pass," said the man, moving away from the closed door, "have a nice time!" he added, holding the door for them.

Jack and Rose thanked the man and walked through the – what seemed – narrow doorway and into the narrow hallway. They noticed the difference between the _Titanic_ and _Carpathia_. Jack took hold of Rose's hand as he remembered the tragedy of the _Titanic_. The _Titanic_ was indeed far more luxurious, there was more space, more doors and the hallways were larger. As they were each comparing the two ships they reached the end of the hallway were there was a staircase, it could not be compared to the Grand Staircase of the _Titanic_. It was smaller just big enough to allow two people go down at the same time, maybe three. When they reached the top of the stairs they saw a nice glass door that seemed to be the entrance to the dinning saloon.

"Do you want to take a look if there is anyone we know in there?" Jack asked Rose.

"Sure, we might have good surprises, we never know." She replied. Jack opened the door for Rose and followed her in. Jack took hold of Rose's hand once again as they ventured around the tables. When they got near the other end of the room Rose got such a shock that she stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe her eyes, there sitting in front of her was the person she least wanted to see, Cal Hockley. Jack looked in the direction she was starring at and gave Rose's hand an encouraging squeeze.

Cal turned his head and saw Jack and Rose standing in front of him hand in hand, looking at him, "Rose?! Mr. Dawson?! How nice to see you again." He said in an unpleasant tone, "I am surprised to see you here." He continued.

"Come on Jack, let's go." Rose said, turning away from Cal. Jack turned around and they walked away, still holding hands.

"Wait!" Cal said, "Rose, come back, you belong in first class. Not in third class with that gutter rat." He said. Rose turned around and not letting go off Jack's hand, she walked slowly towards Cal.

"Cal, Jack is not a gutter rat, I thought I made it clear earlier. And also, I don't belong in first class anymore, I've never been happy in first class. Now I belong in third class where I am free to do as I wish. Free from you." She concluded, looking at Jack who had been looking at her all this time.

"But how will you survive with no money? Will you just live on the streets? How will you…." Cal couldn't finish what he was saying, for then Rose said something that shocked him.

"Money can't buy everything." Rose said looking at Jack again, for he understood what she meant.

"What do you mean? Money does buy everything!" Cal responded, "Name me one thing money can't buy, or more if you can." He continued.

"Money does not by love. Nor does it buy happiness." She said proudly as Jack held her close. "Think about it Cal." She added.

Jack and Rose turned around again and walked away. Then they heard someone running after them. It was Cal. He seemed desperate but Rose was not willing to show any kindness right now, nor did Jack. Cal had only missed his shot with the gun nearly. They weren't going to show kindness to someone who had tried to kill them.

"What do you want Cal?" Jack asked. As He and Rose turned around once again.

"I just want to tell Rose something." He said. Then as he saw Jack and Rose were standing there looking at him expectantly he said "In private".

"No Cal, if you wish to tell me something Jack can hear it too. I'm not keeping anything from him." Rose replied.

"Um, alright. Well, um, Rose. I – I love you." He said to her with hope.

"Cal, you know very well I don't love you. I can barely accept you. You treat Jack as if he was nothing but he is everything for me. And I have never seen you show me any love, I think you realized too late that I don't love you and you want me back, but you never really had me." She said.

"Well I didn't know…"Cal started.

"You never knew! I never had feelings for you! I was never happy with the plan that we were going to get married. I also want to tell you something I would have told you before; that I no longer will be your fiancé. But now you know." She said with anger towards him. But just then she felt an encouraging squeeze from Jack. She looked at him and smiled.

"But what am I going to tell…" Cal started.

"You can just tell them Rose DeWitt Bukater died during the sinking of the ship. I am no longer Rose DeWitt Bukater. I am now Rose Dawson. And before you ask; yes I am sure of this." She concluded.

"All right." He nodded. "But don't you want to see your mother before you leave again?" he asked.

Rose looked at Jack and Jack looked at her, "It's alright I'll come with you." He said, understanding the worry in her eyes.

"Come, let me bring you to her." Cal said. Cal led them towards another narrow hallway and through a door that led to a small room. At the other end of the room was a medium sized table with a mirror. Sitting on a chair in front of that mirror was Ruth DeWitt Bukater. She was looking at herself in the mirror, lost in her memories.

"Ruth, Rose and Jack are here." Cal said with a normal tone.

Ruth turned around and fell into tears; she couldn't believe her daughter had survived the tragedy, and come to her after all.

She walked to Rose with open arms and brought her daughter in a tight embrace. Rose felt tears of joy roll down her cheeks; she couldn't believe she found her mother again. She was also happy because her mother hadn't hugged her since her father had died. But now she was glad that her mother could show her happiness like she used to before, once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think of this chapter? ****I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review please! Continue this adventure in the next chapter…**


	4. Ruth's Support

**The fourth chapter is finally here! I couldn't think of a title for it at first. I didn't know whether to call it, "Forgiven" or "Support". I didn't know what title fit best so I had to finish the chapter completely before I could find the title; "Ruth's Support". Hope you like it the story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Rose had been talking to Ruth for almost an hour. Cal, who had been listening to the conversation started to get bored.

"I'm going to get some brandy downstairs. Ruth, do you want me to get anything?" he said turning to Ruth.

"Not for me thank you, Cal." Ruth responded. "Jack, Rose, do you want something?" she asked looking at them happily.

Jack and Rose looked at each other and just by looking at each other they knew the answer, "No thank you, Ruth." Jack replied for both Rose and himself. "We should be back in the infirmary in half an hour." Jack added.

"Oh, all right then. Actually Cal, would you be so kind to get me some tea?" Ruth asked, changing her mind.

"Of course," Cal responded, heading off to the door. Once he was out of the room Ruth turned to Jack and Rose once again.

"Rose," Ruth started, "I would like to tell you I'm glad you called off the marriage with Cal. I saw you were unhappy with him, but I didn't care that much at first. I was only thinking about our money. I wasn't thinking about your happiness. But now I see how happy you are with Jack." She continued looking at Jack kindly. "If you decide to go off with him, I will allow you. I have kept you unhappy for so long." Ruth said almost getting into tears.

"Mother," Rose responded, "Don't cry, please." She begged her mother.

"I'm sorry; I just got a bit carried away." Ruth responded. "Jack," she started looking at Jack and whipping away her tears. "Please, take good care of Rose." Ruth said.

"Don't worry, Ruth. I will take care of her with all my heart." Jack replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, holding her close. "With all my heart," he repeated to make sure they had both heard what he said.

"I believe you Jack." Ruth said, getting of the sofa across them. "Therefore," she started, as she was opening a chest drawer "I'm going to give you some money to find a place to stay and start your new life." She concluded taking two packets of bills out of the drawer she had opened.

"No, mother," Rose said. "We can't afford to take your money. You have little money left, you should keep it." Rose said, as Ruth was holding out the money towards them.

"Ruth, thank you but, you don't need to do that," Jack assured her.

"Don't worry. This is not my money." Ruth assured them. "This is Cal's. He told me everything about trying to shoot you, on the _Titanic_. I am so unhappy with him that I want to give you part of the money. Just take it and I will be glad. If he asks anything about it, I will just tell him he never had that much money saved from the sinking." She said giving the money to Jack. "I know you will use it for a good purpose, unlike Cal." Ruth finished.

"Thank you, a lot." Jack said, smiling gratefully at Ruth.

"Jack, I think we have to go now. We have to be back at the infirmary in 10 minutes." Rose said getting up. Jack put the money in his pants pockets while Rose thanked her mother for everything, hugged her, said good-bye and left the room with Jack.

"Your mother has been very kind to us today." Jack said to Rose, "I don't recall her smiling at me before." He added.

"Yes, I agree." Rose acknowledged.

As Jack and Rose walked back they heard someone shout, "Wait! I have something to tell you!"

They turned around to see Cal running after them, holding a bottle of brandy and a cup of tea that had started to spill on the carpet. "Wait." Cal repeated.

"Cal, we have nothing to say to you anymore. What do you want?" Rose said as patiently as she could.

As he reached them he looked at them, "I would like to say sorry for what happened on the _Titanic_. I was jealous of Jack. How he did things for you, he cared about you. And he wasn't afraid to show that." Cal said.

"But, Jack" Cal continued, looking at Jack with keen eyes, "I had her first, and then you stole her from me. You, you gutter rat!" Cal said angrily.

"You speak of Rose, as if she were a possession but she has her own life, her own wishes and her own wills. You can't decide everything for her!" Jack replied, taking Rose's hand.

"Besides Cal," Rose started, "You never had me. I already told you. I never really cared about you, you treated me as if I couldn't do anything alone, you never encouraged me…"

"If you think you are going to win Dawson then believe me, you don't know me well enough. You will hear from me again." Cal finished as he walked away angrily.

"Come on lets go, we've lost enough time. We should go back to the infirmary." Jack said to Rose, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They reached the infirmary just in time and took back their passes form the man they gave the passes to earlier. The man smiled at them noticing their happiness together. Jack and Rose walked back to their beds and spent the day together in happiness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked this chapter! I was not sure if I wanted to make Cal nice, so I showed two sides of his character. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. Anyways, I would love some backup on my writing and what you think of my story. Review!**


	5. Arriving in New York

**Thank you so much everyone who has been reading my fanfic and supporting it! I thank everyone who reviewed, SO much! I love getting reviews as back up for my writing and ideas! Well, the fifth chapter is here! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**April 18****th**** 1912**

This was Jack and Rose's third and last day on the _Carpathia_. They had been allowed outside on the second day, and enjoyed the fresh air and stayed on deck with the other third class passengers, until they got tired. They had gotten permission from the nurse to keep their beds until the end of the voyage. While the third class that had not been sick or stayed at the infirmary had to find places to sleep.

"Jack, it feels so great that we are going to reach New York in a couple of hours!" Rose said as she was walking alongside Jack on deck.

"Yeah, we're going to have to find a place to stay as soon as we get there." Jack replied.

As the _Carpathia_ approached New York, with the Statue of Liberty still visible in the rain, a man with a list of names approached them. "Can I take your name please, love?" the man said to Rose.

"Dawson. Rose Dawson." she replied.

"Thank you." The man said, and turned to Jack. "Can I take your name please?" he asked again.

"Dawson. Jack Dawson" Jack replied, looking at Rose.

"Thank you," the man said politely.

When the man left Jack said to Rose, "You really meant it, what you said the other day on _Titanic_; you want to live in third class with me." Jack said overjoyed.

"Jack, I told you on _Titanic_, that when the ship docks, I would go off with you." Rose replied looking at him lovingly. "Besides," she said. "During this voyage, I have learned that life has more important things than money and class you live with." Rose continued proudly. "It's also because, I love you, Jack." She finished.

"Rose, um" Jack started, getting on one knee. He took hold of one of her hands in two of his, "Rose DeWitt Bukater would you like to marry me?" Jack asked, hope shining in his eyes.

Rose knew exactly what to answer, "Yes!" she said happily. Jack got up as quickly as he could and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Rose!" Jack said when they broke apart from the kiss.

"I love you too, Jack" Rose replied, love shining in her eyes.

Jack kept Rose close to him as they watched the ship getting nearer to port. Then Rose remembered the coat Cal had given to her on board the _Titanic_.

"Jack, remember the coat Cal gave to me when we were still on board the _Titanic_? Well, I thought I should go get it, and we can sell the coat in a second hand shop, since you probably don't want to wear an oversized coat." Rose said to Jack.

"Sure, we can go get it," Jack said, taking hold of her hand as they went back to the infirmary. To Rose's relief the coat was still there. As she picked it up, she noticed it was pretty heavy for a coat. She checked both pockets. There in one of the pockets were stacks of money and in the other pocket was something she thought was lost with the ship, the Heart of the Ocean.

"Rose, did you know all this was in there?" Jack asked her with surprise.

"No, Jack. I just thought the coat was pretty heavy so I checked the pockets." Rose replied stunned by her discovery.

"When we got a place to live we have to open a bank account, to store all this money in." Jack said.

They walked back to the deck with the coat, the money and the necklace. As the ship docked the first class passengers were allowed to get off the ship first. Jack and Rose just looked at the crowd of people waiting for their family members and loved ones. Jack and Rose looked at each other. They had their family and they had their loved ones; each other.

When second class had gotten off, third class had finally their turn to return to the safe land. Jack and Rose kept close at all times, to make sure to not loose themselves in the big crowd. There were members of the press trying desperately to get the first to get an exclusive fro their newspapers. Photographs taking pictures from every angle, people looking and pushing to find their loved ones. Jack and Rose tried to get no attention from the crowd and get away from it.

They walked a few blocks until they got to the park. They sat on a bench for a bit of peace and quiet.

"How I wish I had some paper to draw on. This is a beautiful place to sketch." Jack said to Rose.

"I agree, this is a beautiful place. But once we got settled we can come back and you will draw all you want. And I guess, the sooner the better, so let's get going!" Rose said, as they got up from the bench.

They walked a few more blocks until they saw an apartment window with a paper with "FOR SALE" printed on it.

"Come on lets ask if we can visit it." Jack said to Rose as he took hold of her hand.

Jack knocked on the wooden door. As it opened a young man appeared behind it. "Can I help you, sir?" the man asked.

"I believe you can, sir. We would like to visit the apartment that's for sale." Jack replied.

"Of course, come in, come in." the man said to the making gesture for them to get inside.

"Who is it Jonathan?" a woman asked.

"It's… um." Jonathan started as he realized that he didn't know the name of the visitors.

"I'm Jack Dawson and this is my fiancée Rose." Jack quickly said, not letting go of Rose's hand.

"It's, Jack Dawson and hid fiancée coming to visit the apartment that is for sale!" Jonathan replied. Jack and Rose heard footsteps from inside and a woman appeared in front of them.

"Hello, you two! I'm Jocelyn Newell. Come in! Come in!" she said to Jack and Rose.

"Mommy, who is it?" said a little girl's voice, coming from behind the door.

"Some visitors, honey." replied Jocelyn to the little girl. "Sorry, this is my daughter Ella.

Jonathan led them upstairs to the apartment. Jonathan let them in first and followed them. He gave them a tour of the apartment. In the entrance was a little wooden closet to clean up coats, hats, and scarves. Next to it was an umbrella holder. Further there was a little hallway with two doors on the left hand side and a door at the very end of the right hand side of the hallway and an open space that led to the sitting room. Jonathan led them to the sitting room; there was already a sofa and a nice rug on the floor in front of the little fireplace.

Behind the sitting room was the kitchen. It was small, with all the furniture in it. Jonathan led them back to the entrance and to the little hallway, to the first door. It was a small bedroom. It had a double bed with two night stands, a little lamp on each night stand, and a closet across from the bed. In the room there was a little door, there was a bathroom, the bathtub was so clean it looked new. There were two doors from the bathroom. There was the room with the toilet and a door to the other bedroom that could also be accessed from the second door on the left hand side of the hallway.

The second bedroom was a little bigger. The double bed was also a little larger, and the closet too. Jonathan later explained that the smaller bedroom could be a guest room. And that the door on the right hand side of the hallway was another toilet.

"I leave you some time to decide whether or not you'll take it." Jonathan said; as he walked to another room to let Jack and Rose talk it over.

"So, should we take it?" Jack asked Rose.

"It looks just fine by me; besides, do you feel like looking for another place now?" Rose replied.

"Um, not really, so we'll take it. The Newell's seem to be nice too." Jack said to Rose.

"Mr. Newell." Jack said, as Jonathan was coming back in the room. "We'll take it." Jack and Rose said together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how did you like it? I own a couple of characters in here now! Jonathan, Jocelyn and Ella Newell! Hope you liked it! Anyhow, you know I like comments and feedback on my writing and ideas, so don't forget to review!**


	6. Shopping

**Sorry, I had to make you all wait for this chapter, it's all due to the Internet connection that failed and I had a lot to do (even though it's vacation).**** Then I had a big writer's block… I want to t****hank everyone for all the support I was given, I'm glad you like my fanfic! Well now, I'll let you read the sixth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

After having arranged all the papers concerning their new house, Jack and Rose decided to go to the bank to open a bank account, as well as going to the store to buy food and supplies they would need. 

As they reached the nearest bank they opened an account and deposited all their money but two stacks of bills in the savings account.

As they exited the bank Jack said, "So, how about we separate? I could get the newspaper and look at what stores there are around while you get the food." He stopped and looked at her, "If that's okay with you, of course." Jack quickly added.

"Sure it's fine with me, Jack." Rose responded. "Besides, I should get food that I can make meals out of, I had servants do it for me before, so I can't make a lot." Rose added. "See you later at the apartment, Jack" She said, giving Jack a kiss.

"See you later." Jack said, giving her a kiss in return. He walked away and then said, "By the way Rose," when Rose had turned around, Jack said to her, "I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." She replied, blowing him a kiss.

They both left their own ways. Rose to the food stores and Jack went to buy the newspaper and visit some other stores in town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of walking Jack passed a jewelry store, a clothing store, a toy store, a bar and a couple of restaurants. When he finally spotted a boy that was selling newspapers, he walked towards him.

"Hi, I would like one newspaper, how much will that be?" Jack asked the boy.

"One dollar and fifty cents (1), please," the boy responded, handing Jack a newspaper.

"Thank you," Jack said, handing five dollars to the boy, "you can keep the change" Jack added as the boy looked in his pocket for change.

"Thank you, sir! Have a good day!" the boy said with joy, as he put the money in his pocket.

"You're welcome. Have a good day as well!" Jack said as he turned back the way he came from, because he remembered something in particular had caught his eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose passed an art store, a clothing store, a furniture store, shoe store, a few restaurants, a fitness centre (2) and two bars until she finally reached a big place with various food stores. There was a bakery, a pastries shop, a butcher's shop, sweets' shop, any shop there could be for food.

Rose first walked inside the bakery; there, she was welcomed by the comforting smell of fresh, warm bread. There was bread of all sorts, sizes, and shapes.

"Hello is there anything I can help you with?" asked a man behind the counter, smiling nicely.

"Um no, thank you. I'm just looking around." Rose replied, smiling back at the man, who she thought could be the baker.

Rose had to take a very good look around before she finally picked out the French bread also called "baguette" and a smaller bread, that could, apparently, also be used to make toast. Rose thanked the man, paid him and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jack had already walked inside the store that had caught his attention; the jewelry store. He knew he'd already asked Rose to marry him, but he felt like he hadn't done it the proper way, he felt he needed an engagement ring for Rose.

"How can I help you, sir?" asked an old man behind the counter.

"I would like an engagement ring." Jack replied.

"We have a lot of those here!" the man replied, turning around to take out a drawer, with rings off all kinds nicely exposed, and set it down on the counter in front of Jack. "You can choose out of any of those for a reasonable price or you can go into the highest quality work but for greater prices." The aged man explained.

"Thank you, but I'd rather pick out one of these." Jack responded with a smile.

Jack looked carefully at the various rings exposed. The one Rose had shown him aboard the _Titanic_ that came from Cal was of higher quality, it had a big diamond but in the collection in front of him, were only smaller stones.

There was a beautiful ring, that he thought, suited Rose best. It was a golden band with small leaves engraved finely over it with a small diamond, cut in a rose-like shape on it.

"Is it possible to have something engraved in the inside of a ring?" Jack asked the man.

"Why, of course! Which ring would you like?" the man replied enthusiastically.

"I would like this ring." Jack said pointing at the golden band with the rose- shaped diamond.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful! I'm sure the young woman this is for will love it!" the man said with a bright smile.

"I hope she will." Jack said smiling.

"So, could you please write down the words you would like engraved on this piece of paper?" the man asked giving Jack a piece of paper and a silver pen.

When Jack finished writing the few words on the piece of paper he handed it back to the elderly man. The man looked at the note and smiled.

"I like it. It's the best message that ever got engraved here! The other messages are always: "I love you…" not very original. But yours is different…" said the old man.

The man took the ring and the piece of paper. "Everything will be ready in a half hour, I have five other orders but I'll make yours the third one, I would love to make it the first one but they have been ordered a long time ago and are going to be picked up anytime today." The man explained.

"Thank you for your generous action." Jack said.

Jack left the shop and walked toward the clothing shop and decided to go buy enough clothes to keep him away from the salty and stiff clothes he had on. He did not have an opportunity to wear other clothes since the _Titanic_ sank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose had been going to the different stores and stalls in the little market place. She enjoyed this life already so much. She hadn't gone to a market since she had turned 12 years old, her mother, had let her go with the maids when she was still young but then objected to Rose going when she had gotten older.

Rose remembered having seen a clothing store, so she went in the direction she came from and walked inside the shop. Inside there was a variety of dresses and skirts. Rose saw the difference in quality but it didn't bother her one bit, she didn't want to look like a first class girl.

As she looked around Rose found simple, but pretty dresses, she also noticed the price was much lower than the price of the high quality dresses. She found lots and lots of dresses, unlike the "first class stores", that she had difficulties picking out just a couple of them.

After some time, Rose finally picked out a night-sky blue colored dress, a lilac and light pink dress, and a green colored dress that made the color of her hair stand out more. She paid the lady behind the counter and left. She thought she should get some shoes before going back to the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack came out of the bar. He had bought some clothes, but he had been thirsty for a while and found he hadn't had the chance to meet with his old friends in a while. He had met his old friend Jason in the bar just a minute ago; Jack hadn't seen him since he had left to Europe. He had a wonderful time talking to him, but then he noticed the time and had to go get the ring.

As he walked into the jewelry store the old man smiled at him. "Your order has been completed. Mr. -- uh…" the elderly man began, figuring he didn't know Jack's name.

"Dawson." Jack finished for him with a smile, as he reached in his pocket and gave the man the amount of money he owed the man. The old man carefully placed the ring inside a little black box and handed it to Jack, as he took the money. "Thank you sir" Jack said to the man.

"Have a good day, and good luck." The man said as Jack opened the door and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was back in the apartment. "Jack?! Are you back?!" Rose asked in the apartment, she waited a few seconds silently, but when she didn't hear a respond, she walked in the kitchen to put away all the food she had bought, and back to the main bedroom to clean up her new clothes in the closet. _How long does it take to go buy a newspaper, and look at what shops there are around here?_ Rose wondered.

As Rose had nothing to do, she went to the kitchen, and decided to try to make lunch. She wanted to make roasted chicken with some vegetables. She hopped it would work as she wanted it to…

* * *

Key:

(1) I really don't know how much a newspaper costs in America, I don't live there…

(2) I think fitness centers did exist then, because if you remember in the movie, there was a fitness room on the Titanic.

**How did you like it? Sorry again for having to make you wait… Anyways, if you find any mistake in grammar, spelling, punctuation, anything please tell me! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Invitations

**This is yet another chapter to read. I also forgot to say I own a new character that appeared in the previous chapter; Jason, Jack's old friend. He will appear again soon. I hope you'll enjoy your read…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack opened the front door of the apartment, as he opened the door a delicious smell filled his lungs. "Rose?" Jack asked.

"Yes? Jack, are you back?" Jack heard Rose reply from the kitchen.

Jack quietly walked into the doorway of the kitchen; he smiled and said "Yes, Rose, I'm back."

Rose smiled to herself and turned around, to find Jack standing in the kitchen doorway. "I was wondering what took you so long and where you were." Rose said happy to see Jack.

"Well, I met an old friend at a pub. We talked a lot and I lost track of time. And…" Jack couldn't finish what he was going to say, because Rose had started to kiss him passionately.

"What did I deserve that for?" Jack asked puzzled, when they finally pulled apart.

"I missed you, and I love you, that's all." Rose said with a smile.

"Oh, and you think I didn't miss you? I don't kiss you while you talk, but maybe I should do that one day." Jack said with a mocking smile.

"Oops, the food's still cooking! I shouldn't leave it too long…" Rose said turning around and taking the cooking pot off the stove.

"What have you made, that smells so delicious?" Jack asked looking over Rose's shoulder.

"Dinner rolls." Rose replied, "I've only made it once before… I hope they're good." She continued.

"I'm sure they are, Rose. I've eaten worse than badly cooked food… So I think I'll survive if there's anything wrong with it." Jack said with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Shall we eat?" Rose asked.

But just then, there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is." Jack said, "I'll open the door", Jack added. As Jack walked to the front door he heard the knock again. He opened the door to see Jocelyn standing in the doorway with a basket.

"Hi, I came to bring the china, the silverware and glasses. I had them locked in a cupboard in our apartment and I had to wash them." Jocelyn explained.

Oh, thank you, we were just about to start eating. I don't think neither of us noticed there were no china, silverware and such." Jack said.

There was some silence for a moment until a voice from the kitchen asked "Who is it, Jack?"

"It's Jocelyn; she's bringing china, silverware and glasses." Jack replied, "Oh, come in, come in. You don't have to stay out there." Jack said noticing Jocelyn was still standing in the doorway.

"Alright if you're not too busy at the moment… Oh my, I forgot to bring you blankets and cushions I should go get them… I'll be right back!" Jocelyn said, putting the basket down and quickly walking down the stairs.

At that moment Rose arrived in the entrance hall, "Where is Jocelyn?" she asked Jack.

"She went to get the blankets and cushions." Jack lifted the basket from the floor and started walking to the kitchen, and then he paused. "Rose, do you want to go for a little walk in the park with me when the sun sets?" he asked.

"Why of course! I'd love to!" Rose responded happily.

When Jack reached the kitchen, he let out a sigh of relief. He had planned to ask Rose to marry him the right way there. Then something hit him. Did Rose still have Cal's engagement ring? He hadn't paid attention to that. Jack cleaned up the dishes, silverware and goblets thinking whether Rose had thrown away the ring, sold it, kept it or maybe even still wore it.

When he walked to the front door, from a bit further behind Rose, Jack looked at Rose's hand. There was no sign of any ring on her finger. Jack was relieved that the worst of his thoughts was wrong.

Jack walked forward where he could see Jocelyn standing in the doorway with a neatly folded pile of sheets and on top of the pile were pillows.

"Jocelyn, do come in." Jack heard Rose say.

Jack came to stand behind Rose and encouraged Jocelyn, who had been declining the offer, to come inside. When she finally accepted to come inside, Jack and Rose asked Jocelyn "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet that's why I should hurry and go make lunch or else Jonathan and Ella will be very hungry." Jocelyn replied as she got up from the couch she had just sat down on.

Jack and Rose looked at each other, Jack's ocean blue eyes penetrating Rose's emerald green eyes. With that one look Rose got up and said, "How about you, Jonathan and Ella come eat lunch with us, so we can learn to know each other better." Rose anticipated.

Jocelyn stopped "You don't have to worry about making lunch for us, you just got here…" Jocelyn started.

"And we would like to know you better." Jack said with a kind smile.

"All right then." Jocelyn said. "At what time should we come up?" Jocelyn asked, still uncertain.

"At around 12:30, if that's fine with you?" Rose asked, with a friendly smile on her face.

"All right, we'll be here." Jocelyn responded.

"That's great!" Jack and Rose said in unison. They all fell silent then they started laughing hysterically for some time.

Finally Jocelyn still smiling brightly concluded "We'll be there at 12:30."

When Jocelyn had left, Jack helped Rose make more dinner rolls and mashed potatoes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! I hope you figured out why the title of this chapter is "Invitation****s****" and not "Invitation". I know it seems like I update my fanfic less often, but I go on vacation for a couple of days, from time to time. Just two days ago I came back from England (I live in Belgium) for example. Sorry if it takes too long… Just as a warning, I'll start a new fanfic soon for Tuck Everlasting, so my free time will be divided between the two fanfics. A bit later I will start a third fanfic for Harry Potter (but don't worry about that one now). I hope you understand I'm sometimes very busy…**


	8. The Newell's Come for Lunch

**Here it finally is the 8th chapter! I'm very sorry I haven't posted and written a lot****... I have been busy with homework (do the teachers think that's all we can do!?) and all preparing for exams, gone on vacation… But I hope you do enjoy it!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Rose had just finished making lunch when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Rose. You can take your time." Jack said as he walked of to the entrance hall. As he opened the door he found Jocelyn, Jonathan and Ella in the entrance.

"Hi, I thought I'd bring something for desert, since you just moved in and you already invited us for lunch." Jocelyn said, "It's a home made apple tart," as she was handing over the pastry.

"Thanks Jocelyn, it's true, we didn't think of a desert." Jack replied taking the tart form her. "Well, you guys can come in; we don't want you to stay standing out there…" Jack added as he led them into the sitting room.

As the guests walked in, Rose walked out of the kitchen with a large platter filled with a assortment of dinner rolls. "Hi, Jocelyn, Jonathan." She said smiling at them. Rose put the serving dish on the table, walked to Ella and crouched down. "Hello Ella," Rose said with a kind smile.

"Hello Mrs." The little girl replied shyly.

"You can call me Rose." Rose replied. She got back up "Your daughter is very cute," she added for Ella's parents.

"Why thank you, Rose," Jocelyn said as she took Ella in her arms.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold," Jack exclaimed. He then turned to Ella; "and before we all go hungry around here" he said to her with a wink and a smile in his face. Ella smiled back.

As they ate, Jocelyn and Jonathan talked to Jack and Rose about the stuff going on about their town, they Jonathan remembered; "Did you hear about the Titanic? She sank a couple of hours after hitting an iceberg, and saying that all those people believed her unsinkable!"

Jack and Rose glanced at each other, they both thought they could trust Jocelyn, Jonathan and Ella and tell them about their adventure, but they wanted to wait, and tell them all about the voyage when they had desert when they were sitting in the couch comfortably. So Jack and Rose didn't reveal too much about themselves. But meanwhile, they learned a lot about the Newells…

"So how did you two meet?" Jonathan asked, noticing the way Jack and Rose looked at each other lovingly.

"We met on a ship," Jack replied. He didn't want to reveal more than that for the moment and knew Rose didn't want to either. "What about you, where'd you meet Jocelyn?" Jack asked.

"Oh, we met at a very young age." Jonathan answered.

"We grew up as neighbours at the time." Jocelyn added, looking Jonathan straight in the eyes with love and happiness. "It's a long, long story…" Jocelyn sighed.

"We don't mind hearing it," said Jack.

"Besides, we have a long story to tell you too." Rose said. "After yours of course…" Rose added in encouragingly.

"In that case, we can't refuse…" Jocelyn replied with a warm smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know the chapter is short and all but the next chapter will be up soon (way sooner than this one)! Please review! Comments are always welcome! Just so you know, the next chapter may be short too but the long ones will come back soon!**


End file.
